Under the Mistletoe
by ZombiesAteMyBrain13
Summary: The guild is preparing itself for their annual Christmas party. Mirajane send an invite to Crime Sorcière to thank them for helping them out at the Grand Magic Games. With a little bit of help from Ultear, Meredy, and Mira (oh yeah, and maybe a bit of Mistletoe), Jellal and Erza will finally end up together. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly enough... ):
1. Chapter 1

There was a week left until Christmas, and Fairy Tail was preparing itself for their annual party - which usually annoyed all of Magnolia since it lasted all throughout the night- which meant that Mira was hanging up garland and holly, and of course mistletoe. The barmaid planned on getting all the couples in the guild under it this year since everyone had someone special, however she only wanted to use it on two people in particular, two people who loved each other very much but they weren't together: Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet. Mira was determined to get them together, and she really wanted them to kiss under the mistletoe, a great way for them to end their year, but at the same time, start the new year: together. It was a secret that she had invited Crime Socière, well, mostly a secret, everyone but Erza knew about it but that's just how Mira wanted it to be. She looked over her shoulder to see Lucy, Juvia, Evergreen, and Lisanna hanging up Christmas ornaments on their gigantic tree that Gray and Natsu proceed to find every year after they destroyed a forest, which looked lovely right in the middle of the guild. Around the holiday season it was always so nice to see everyone get along and not try to kill each other, and of course Mira wished it could be like this all the time but that wasn't who Fairy Tail was. They were loud, rambunctious, full of energy, and always fighting; just like a family. Maybe that's what Mira loved about the winter holiday so much: the fact that everyone respected one another and refused to fight in order to really feel the joy of being a family. She smiled softly to herself as she went back to hanging up the garland, and the little candy cane decorations while she hummed softly to herself.

Erza sat at the bar eating a piece of her favorite food in the entire world: strawberry cake. She looked around the room with a soft smile on her face as she saw how happy and friendly everyone was being. This time of year was special and it warmed her heart with joy to see the guild getting along and not fighting. As she took another bite of her cake she smiled softly to herself knowing that Jellal had sent her a letter wishing her a happy holiday. It pained her to know that this would be just another holiday without him, but she did have her family which made up for it. Their happiness meant the world to the Titania and just seeing everyone smile was enough for her.

"Gray-sama! It's snowing!" The redhead heard Juvia proclaim loudly as she pointed out of a window. Gray was grinning to himself; he knew it was snowing and he was loving every minute of it, but seeing how excited Juvia got every year around this time made him love it even more.

"I know, it's pretty right?" Gray said as he wrapped an arm around Juvia's shoulders. She was blushing profusely by her boyfriend's gesture. She couldn't properly think of the right words to use to respond with so she simply nodded back to him.

"I'm glad Gray finally understood her feelings," Erza said softly. It was three months ago that the two got together and they had been together ever since. She remembered how Juvia fainted when Gray asked her to get some dinner and take a walk down by the water in Hargeon. Although it took awhile for them to get Juvia to wake up, it made everyone smile to see that Gray shared her feelings.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled, "stop! The lights go around the tree!" The blonde was laughing when he saw that Natsu had wrapped Happy up in a string of Christmas lights. It happened every year, but it was always so funny. Natsu was grinning like an idiot the whole time as he laughed right along with Lucy. This really was a joyous time of year.

* * *

**Author's note: First chapter, sort of short so I apologize. I plan on getting this finished in three days so its up just in time for the holiday so I'm going to just write my butt off. I plan on making this a two (maybe three) shot just depending on the next chapter. So yeah, I should update again tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed this, and again, sorry it's short but I just wanted to get the whole intro to this story out of the way since it's not the main focus, Jellal and Erza are. They'll be mentioned in the next chapter since this one had mentions of NaLu and Gruvia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jellal was laying on his bed in Crime Sorcière's little hideout as he looked over Erza's letter. It made his smile every time he read it. She was always so sweet with her words and they could easily bring tears to his eyes. Smiling to himself, he read her letter again,

_Jellal,_  
_I would like to wish you the happiest of holidays! Fairy Tail is getting ready for our annual Christmas party. It's funny how this time of year makes everyone smile and get along. Take Gray and Natsu for example, those two haven't gotten into a fight with one another since we started decorating the guild, it's actually enjoyable. I really do wish I could see you this year, that's really all I want. Anyway, I'll send you a Christmas gift soon so look for it. Happy holidays Jellal._  
_Sincerely yours, Erza_

He didn't even know that he was smiling, but he was. He loved her letters so much and receiving them made him happy.

"Jellal!" Ultear's voice rang from outside his door. Quickly, he shoved Erza's letter under his pillow and he sat up.

"Yes?" He responded with a slight yawn.

Ultear and Meredy both opened his bedroom door, Meredy was holding a red envelope in her hands, and he could slightly see Fairy Tail's guild mark in the corner, "we got a letter Jelly!"

_Why is that out of all things my nickname? It's horrible! I hate jelly..._Jellal thought to himself as he raised a brow, "from whom?"

Ultear had a smile on her face that instantly answered this question before she even opened up her mouth, "it's from Fairy Tail. Mira invited us because of you helping out at the Grand Magic Games. Aren't you excited Jellal? You'll get to see Erza."

"Come on Jelly! Can we go? Please, please, please!" Meredy was practically begging at his feet with big puppy dog eyes and a pouty lower lip.

"I'll think about it Meredy," Jellal responded with a slight smile.

"If we go you'll get to see your girlfriend," Ultear said with a grin and crossed arms. She knew quite well that Jellal loved Erza but wanted to punish himself and not be with her, but for the love of God, it was the holiday season, and almost the start of a new year.

"Yay!" Meredy smiled happily and skipped out of Jellal's room, leaving Ultear and Jellal alone.

"Stop torturing yourself," the purple haired time arc mage said sharply.

"What are you talking about Ultear?" Jellal raised a brow and stared at her.

"What I mean is that a new year is coming our way Jellal. Stop torturing yourself and accept the fact that you love Erza and she loves you. Everyone knows you lied about the whole fiancée thing, so you can stop pretending like you have one."

He said nothing to her. All he did was stare at her, showing no emotion other than a hint of sadness. As much as he wanted to bring himself to let Erza go and try to stop loving her he just couldn't bring himself to do it, seriously, she was his first love after all.

* * *

Two days left until the guild's Christmas party and Erza was amazed by the fact that nothing had been destroyed yet. She was also amazed that everyone had already put their Christmas gifts under the tree, which usually didn't happen until Christmas Eve, but Titania wasn't complaining. The silence of everything was perfect.

"Dammit! What the FUCK do you mean I can't go on any missions?!" Gajeel seemed incredibly pissed off.

"Gajeel, it's the holiday season, no one is putting out any jobs for that reason alone," Mira was very calm and collected in her response. Did this man not understand the meaning of the word 'Christmas'?

"Gajeel-kun, please don't use language like that," Juvia said to her longtime friend. His attitude towards reacting to things was probably his biggest flaw.

"This is fucking stupid," the iron dragon hissed, "how exactly am I suppose to get some damn money to buy you shits something?"

Erza was totally fuming at that. She stood from her seat at the bar and barged over to the dragon slayer who was making a big fuss over nothing, something that he's done for the past few years, ever since he joined the guild actually, "what exactly are you complaining about?" She was standing right behind him with her arms crossed.

He turned and seemed frightened, "uh, uh, nothing Erza. Sorry I made a fuss."

"You better be."

He slowly began to back away from the Titania who never took her eyes off of him until he was safely out of the guild on his way back to his home. From a safe distance, everyone was watching Erza so they didn't have to feel her wrath.

"Maybe this would be a good time to tell Erza that Jellal and them have been invited to our Christmas party," Natsu said softly to Gray and Lucy.

"Are you nuts? We don't even know if they're coming, why exactly should we tell her to get her hopes up and then it turns out that he won't even be here," Gray responded icily.

"Good point."

Lucy stared at both the boys with a shocked look on her face. Shouldn't Natsu of called Gray an 'ice pick' or 'stripper' or one of Gray's many nicknames? Guess the holidays really do change people for the better, even if it is for a little while, Lucy thought to herself. She looked back over at Erza, who was now seated back down at the bar.

* * *

"So it's settled then correct? We'll be attending this party that Fairy Tail is having?" Ultear smiled softly as Jellal finally joined her and Meredy.

"Wait, I agreed to go?" Jellal yawned.

"Actually Jelly," Meredy smiled, and Jellal simply lowered his brows and stared at her blankly, "Ul and I agreed to go because we want you to be with Erza-chan. We know you love her and we want you both to be happy with one another."

_His blank expression turned into a heartfelt smile. He was glad these two women cared about him so much that they wanted him to be happy. Guess it is just about time I accept the fact that I need Erza in my life..._

* * *

**Author's note: So the second part of this three-shot is finished. Tomorrow I'll upload the final part and you guys will finally get to see if Jellal and Erza get together and how well the whole party goes (and you all know Fairy Tail). Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this so far because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. After the third part, I won't update for a while because of the holidays but look for my return in January.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was Christmas time. Erza was sitting at the bar in a stunning knee-length blue dress drinking a glass of wine. Mira was currently up on the stage singing a beautiful Christmas carol as the whole guild ate food, and celebrated happily. Well, for the most part anyway...

"DAMN IT ICE-PICK YOU TOOK THE LAST CHICKEN WING!" Natsu's voice was loud, too loud. His yelling could easily be heard over Mira's singing. Everyone froze dead in their tracks and stared at Natsu, Gray, and of course, the Titania herself.

"Do you really want it that badly?" Gray asked as he held the chicken wing Natsu was causing a fuss about in his hands.

"Yeah, I do! Give it here!"

Without a fuss Gray handed it over. He wasn't in the mood to get in a yelling match with the pink haired dragon slayer, especially not at Christmas time, nor during the most peaceful time in the guild. Happily, Natsu took the food and sat back down and ate it happily. _Can't even share chicken wings. Did anyone else even get any?_ Gray thought to himself with a sigh, as his face turned a faint red color when Juvia appeared next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Gray-sama," her voice was happy and perky as she sat down next to him.

"Merry Christmas Juvia," Gray smiled softly.

"So I have a question," Lucy said as she looked around the guild. The boys, and Juvia both looked at her so she continued, "isn't Crime Socière suppose to be here?"

"I have no idea Luce," Natsu said with a mouthful of food.

The blonde sighed and looked at Erza. She didn't seem to be lonely at all, but then again, she didn't know that Jellal and them were invited to begin with. The redhead downed the last of her wine and placed the glass down on the bar.

"Want more wine Erza?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"I'm okay Lisanna, however I would really love a piece of cake right now," Erza responded with a smile.

"Coming right up."

Erza smiled. She didn't care that Natsu was about to kill Gray for the last chicken wing, she didn't care that Gajeel was currently yelling at god only knew what since he was completely drunk (that's what you get for going against Cana in a drinking contest), and of course she didn't seem to care that everyone was together with someone special. Mira had gotten everyone with her wondrous piece of mistletoe and seeing some couples' reactions made everything worth wild. Of course, everything was so loud and crazy that no one heard the doors to the guild open up, and no one even knew that Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear had joined the party. Mira, did however see them and her face lit up as she finished her song then exited the stage and walked over to them.

"It's so nice of you to join us you guys," Mira said with a smile on her face.

"Of course," Ultear returned the smile, "we were so happy you invited us. We weren't sure if you wanted us to look nice or not so we dressed up anyway. Getting Jellal to wear a tie was a bit of a challenge but Meredy and I managed to get him in one."

And he looked nice in a tie, and of course being all dressed up. A long sleeved black button-up dress shirt, black pants and shoes, and of course a scarlet red tie. You could just tell in his face that he hated being dressed up, but he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Well come on in and make yourselves at home. But Jellal, wait here please, I have something for you," Mira said with a smile before she, Ultear, and Meredy walked into the crowd of people.

"Are you sure this'll work Mira?" Ultear asked as she followed the white haired barmaid.

"I'm positive. It just has to, and if it doesn't then at least the two got to see each other on the holiday."

"Maybe this will put Jelly in a better mood. He's been so mopey and sad lately," Meredy said with a smile as she saw Erza. That's where they were heading, towards Fairy Tail's own Titania.

"Erza," Mira said with a smile. Erza turned and faced her, along with the ladies of Crime Socière.

"Wait, if you two are here does that mean that-?" Erza began to say.

"Yes," Ultear finished Erza's sentence by answering right away. The redhead got off of her barstool and ran over to where Mira was pointing. She pushed her way through a crowd until she reached him. The man she had wanted to see for so long again. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her.

He looks nice all dressed up like that, Erza thought to herself as she approached him, still smiling, "hi."

_Man, does she look beautiful_, Jellal slowly began to blush, "hey."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Everyone wanted it to be a surprise so I apologize. I figured you would like the surprise of seeing me though. Seeing your face light up with a smile was definitely worth not telling you to me. By the way Erza,"

She looked at him with a raised brow.

"You look beautiful in the color blue."

She was blushing. Why did he have to be so sweet, yet reject her? The man sure was confusing. All she wanted was for him to finally accept her into his life, she knew that he wanted to, "well you look very nice all dressed up yourself."

"Oh well uh, th-thank you. Ultear and Mer-Meredy made me do th-this." He was fumbling all over his words.

"You're welcome. Come on, I'll get you a drink," she grabbed his hand and attempted to walk away, however the two of them were now stuck. Stuck inside of runes that were set up courtesy of Mira's charming boyfriend Freed.

"Uh Erza, what is this?" Jellal asked as he beat a fist against the rune wall before them.

"They're runes," she said calmly to him then turned back and looked at the runes in front of her before yelling at Mira who was approaching slowly with a nervous smile, "what is this Mira? Why are Jellal and I trapped in runes that Freed setup?!"

Slowly, Mira pointed up above their heads. The bluenette and the redhead both looked up above them and noticed a wonderful little piece of mistletoe. Slowly, both of their faces began to turn a flush red color. Slowly, all eyes were on them and they really didn't have any other options if they wanted to get out.

"Well I uh, I think we have to ki-kiss now," Erza said slowly and with a slight stutter as she looked up at Jellal.

"Ye-yeah," is what he managed to say back.

He cupped her face with his hands and slowly bent down to her level. He was hesitant, and so was she. They've never actually kissed before, although they did come very close on the beach, and it would probably be better than the weird and awkward kiss they shared as children on that one Valentine's day back at the Tower of Heaven. It was weird having people look at them, but they both wanted this very much, so they went for it. She pressed her lips against his own and kissed him. It took Jellal aback a bit by this sudden action but he liked it, he liked it very much. He removed his hands from her face and slowly wrapped them around her waist, and she hooked her arms behind his neck as they deepened their kiss. They didn't even realize that the runes were slowly starting to disappear. Mira, Ultear and Meredy were all smiling at one another. Their plan had worked, they kissed, and by the looks of things they were enjoying it quite a bit.

"Aww! That's our boy Jelly!" Meredy said with a smile on her face.

Slowly, Jellal pulled away from Erza and looked at the crowd that the two had attracted. It was actually sort of awkward, but at the same time it felt so nice. When he looked down at Erza, she was smiling, and her arms were still around his neck.

"That was nice Jellal," she said softly as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah it was," he responded softly.

"Well Jelly," ah great, now Ultear was calling his that, "doesn't it feel good to have Erza in your life?"

He nodded slowly. He needed Erza in his life and now he felt bad for trying to push her away before. He loved her very much, and he knew she loved him. Maybe it was a good way to end and start their year. They finally kissed, and that in itself was a brand new beginning for them.

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear.

"I- I love you too," she responded back with a soft, gentle smile.

Jellal looked around and saw all of Fairy Tail clapping, and some were even whistling, and then he noticed Ultear, Meredy, and Mira who were high fiving, seeming as like they planned this whole thing to happen. Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and walked over to the three.

"Did you ladies by any chance plan for that to happen?" Jellal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. All that matters is that you two finally kissed each other," Ultear was grinning softly.

Jellal and Erza both turned a light shade of red and then they looked at one another. Their plan had worked that was for sure, and it also made Jellal realize that he had punished himself for long enough. He needed Erza and that kiss definitely proved it to him; there were sparks and fireworks, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Well then thank you," Erza responded softly, "if it weren't for you three then this probably wouldn't have happened."

"You're welcome Erza," Mira said happily, "it was the least we could do."

Erza looked up at Jellal once more, stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft and gentle kiss on Jellal's lips once more. This really was a joyous and happy holiday, "merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my Titania."

* * *

**Author's note: So here it is, the final part. This three-shot it finally finished just in time for the holiday! I hope it turned out just like you guys pictured it to. I can honestly say that I had a whole lot of fun writing this story so I plan on writing more three-shots in the future. This will also be my last update until after the holiday season, so sometime in January is when you'll receive another story from me )I plan on it being Gray and Juvia this time). Anyway, you guys have left me wonderful reviews, and since I'm still fairly new to fanfiction they make me feel so welcome and it also makes me smile that you all enjoy what I'm writing. I hope everyone enjoys their holiday season, and I'll see you all again next year 3**


End file.
